


Traitor of the Underground

by Oneshot_bravo



Series: Traitor of the Underground [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo
Summary: What if Chara absorbed Asriel’s soul?





	Traitor of the Underground

A long time ago, a human fell into the Ruins. 

  
Injured by its fall, the human called out for help. 

  
Asriel, the king's son, heard the human's call. 

  
He brought the human back to the castle. 

  
Over time, Asriel and the human became like siblings. 

  
The King and Queen treated the human child as their own. 

  
However, the human was not happy.

Why were they being treated so well? Have the monsters forgotten that it was THEIR species that trapped them there? THEIR species who shunted the kind, hopeful, loving monsters into the darkness, just because they were different?

The human would not let this stand. The human REFUSED to let this stand. So the human made a silent promise. A promise spurred by wish they’ve overheard, by siblings just like their brother and them.

“I promise that all monsterkind will finally be able to see real stars.”

They would be the one to set the monsters free.

They planned and pondered, falling deeper and deeper into thought. They decided on a few things.

It must be them who gathers the human souls. Monsters have already experienced enough violence from humanity. They will not be dragging anyone into this.

They must get past the barrier, and though it requires both a human and a monster soul, they will not hurt anyone in order to gain one.

But where to get a soul?

The royal Scientists of course.

They begged and pleaded the scientists, any one of them, to create a monster soul. They pressed and pressed and pressed until finally, a strange assistant with a permanent grin, decided to help.

The assistant and the human spent days, weeks, and months trying to create a soul, each attempt too unstable to develop beyond a sliver of magic. But both of them were DETERMINED.

That DETERMINATION cost the assistant his eye. The human immediately grounded the project to a halt.

Now the human’s plans were left back to square one.

Then it suddenly played out. Too far, too fast.

Sweet, kind Asriel had given the human too much of his care and too much of his attention, and had already known of the human’s attempts of leaving the underground.

He offered himself as a means to their freedom. The two of them argued, one thing lead to another, and suddenly, the human was cradling Asriel’s soul, fat tears rolling down their face and onto their brother’s dust.

There was no turning back. The barrier must be destroyed.

They marched out of the underground, their SOUL panging painfully each time their brother’s SOUL whispered words of comfort and how it was okay and how he didn’t mind seeing the stars like this and how he was happy to be here with them.

They marched into nearest village.

It was funny, in a pathetic way, how quickly they were restrained. Not before long they were sent to an orphanage, and after being deemed as too violent, then to a psychiatric ward. As the years passed by, their brother’s voice faded away, overshadowed be the voice of their multiple psychiatrists, before falling completely silent (Coincidentally, a single golden flower opened their eyes at that very moment).

Meanwhile, the kingdom fell into despair. 

  
The king and queen had lost their child, killed by the human they cared for. All in one night.

  
The human had betrayed everyone, and once again humanity had taken everything from monsterkind. 

  
The king decided it was time to end the suffering. 

  
Every human who falls down here must die.


End file.
